One form of actuating assembly which is intended for actuating more specifically a vehicle seat, and which is of a generally bar-like configuration or elongate structure, comprises an elongate carrier member and actuating elements which are mounted pivotably on a pivot spindle which is arranged in parallel orientation with the carrier member on spaced-apart brackets which project away from the carrier member. The brackets are integral with the carrier member so that the aspect of variability of the arrangement of the actuating elements on the brackets leaves something to be desired. The actuating elements in that actuating assembly are arranged closely one beside the other in order to afford the desired operating convenience.